The Big 4
by Keep Calm And Freeze On
Summary: Rise Of The Guardians, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen Crossover.
1. Prologue

**So, here we go.  
I've been following ****_The Big Four_**** fanfiction for... well, since it all got started. And, it made me want to write a Fic about it. So here you go. **

**I have more plans for this, and I also plan on bringing in a few more characters, other than just the Big 4. Not sure who I'll add, but I'll think about it. There's tons more Disney and DreamWorks characters that could be useful in this story! **

**Please leave a review, maybe favorite or follow, but reviews are always helpful :)  
****_Please remember that you are choosing to read this story. Though helpful criticism can be good, harsh and rude criticism is not. If you like this prologue, continue reading. If not, go elsewhere. Thank You._**

**This is just the prologue. Chapter 1 will be up soon! **

**Prologue: Jack's Point Of View.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Just a month ago, nobody believed I existed. Nobody could see, or even hear me—and I couldn't make any kind of physical contact with anybody. They just, literally walked right through me.

Then, I met a girl named Merida DunBroch. Now you see, she believed in me. Quite a bit, actually. We made good friends, then best friends, and now—well, now we're guardians. I'll explain that later.

Merida and I have a few other friends. Hiccup Berk, and Rapunzel Corona. Punz is Merida's closest friend. They've been friends for years!  
Now, Hiccup and I? Well, we're really close buds. Nobody is left out. We're all guardians. Here to protect the earth. And me? Well, I'm Jack Frost. And I'm going to tell you the story of us. The guardians that people call, _The Big 4._


	2. Chapter 1: Ice

**Chapter 1 of "The Big 4"**

**_Please remember that you are choosing to read this story. Though helpful criticism can be good, harsh and rude criticism is not. If you like this prologue, continue reading. If not, go elsewhere. Thank You._**

**This Chapter: Jack's POV**

**Rating: K or K+**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Morning. Probably my favorite time of the day. Waking quickly, I hop out of bed and grab my bow, then quickly race outside.

"Where are you going, dear?" My mum calls.  
"Er, just out for a bit!" I call back.

I quickly climb onto Angus, my trusty steed, then ride off into the woods.  
Shooting every target perfectly and making the mark I want, I get a feeling of satisfaction.

"Good aim," Jack laughs, flying above my head.

I slightly ignore him, then continue shooting each and every target.

"We got trouble," Jack says, landing gently on the ground.  
"What is it?" I ask, hopping off of Angus.  
"Pitch," Jack answers with filth.

The sound of that name infuriates me more than words can even describe. That-that _thing_ has caused so much trouble and damage to this world, and that is _not_ something we need.

"What'd he do?" I ask.  
"He's got Punz," Jack answers quietly.  
"Why her?" I ask. "She didn't do anything to him!"  
"She's a guardian," Jack answers.  
"Oh, right…" I say. "Well, we need to find her. Where did he take her?"  
"That's the issue," Jack explains. "We don't know."

I approach the edge of the cliff and Angus stops inches away.  
"Aye, Hiccup!" I call.  
"Oh, Merida," Hiccup says, surprised. He quickly flies Toothless down and lands on the ground next to me. "What's up?" He asks.  
"Guess who's got Punzie," I answer.

Hiccup sighs and leans his head back. "Again?"  
"Not _again_," Jack says. "This is the first time."  
"Oh," Hiccup says. "So, where is she?"  
"We don't know," Jack answers.  
"Well, then. It's a good thing we fly!" Hiccup smirks.

Jack takes my hand and lifts me a few inches off the ground before I get my balance and fly next to him.

Jack and I fly above Hiccup and Toothless as we fly through the sky, away from Berk.

"Split up I guess?" I ask.  
"Go in your own ways," Hiccup agrees with me.

We all find ourselves going in opposite directions.

* * *

I fly across the water and find myself entering a large area of icy mountains. It's nice here. Cold, the breeze is chilly—it's just, my kind of thing.

I fly down, landing gently on the snow. The entire mountain is white and beautiful. Gorgeous in fact. Peaceful, quiet—doesn't look like anybody's been up here in ages.

After admiring the mountain for longer than I should have, I fly up to the top and look down, noticing a kingdom in the distance.

I honestly have no idea where I am, or how to get home again—but I like a good exploration.

I fly down to the kingdom that's dark and quiet. A feeling of sadness is felt, and I don't like it very much.

Walking the streets that are lit by a few candles here and there, I find my way to the castle. Maybe somebody's awake and can tell me where I am.

Arriving at the castle, I knock on the door. When nobody answers after a few moments, I open the door and slowly and quietly enter.  
Doesn't look like anybody's awake. Then again, it is late. Or early… I have no idea!

I walk past all the guards and none of them seem to see me. Guess they don't believe in Jack Frost here.  
I find myself walking up the stairs and peeking in the bedrooms.

The Queen and King—I'm guessing they're the Queen and King—lie asleep in bed.  
Guess I'm too late to ask where I am.

I quietly close the door then walk down the hall, opening another bedroom door.

The room is pink by the looks of it. A few toys here and there—but only half of the room seems to be decorated.  
A tiny little girl sleeps soundly in bed.

Being a guardian, I quietly walk over and notice the girl is too hot. So, I prop open the window and she seems to relax a bit more.

I head towards the door, but step on a toy, nearly falling over.

When I turn and look at the girl, she's sitting up in bed, staring right at me.  
"Who are you?" She asks quietly.  
"You can see me?" I ask, slightly shocked.  
"Jack Frost, right?" She asks.  
"Y-yes, that's me," I answer.  
"Why are you in my room?" She asks, still managing to keep her voice low. "Are you here to grant wishes?"  
"What is your wish?" I ask her curiously.  
"Hmm," She says, thinking. "Ooo, how about a bunch of chocolate! My sister and I love chocolate. Have you ever had it?"  
"I have," I answer. "I'll get you some and it'll be under your pillow by the morning, alright?"  
"Okay!" She says excitedly, lying back down.

I turn and head for the door, but stop and turn back around.  
"Where am I?" I ask.  
She slightly tilts her head and gives me a look of confusion.  
"What city am I in?" I ask.  
"Arendelle," She whispers.  
"Thank you," I say sweetly. "Sleep tight."

She smiles and closes her eyes, blowing her light auburn hair out of her face as she tries to fall asleep.

I smile too, then quickly and quietly leave the room, closing the door behind me.  
I step aside and lean against the doorframe, taking a deep breath that she didn't have a million questions.  
Now I have a mission. Leave a box of chocolates under a little girls' pillow, and probably make her day.

I walk down the hall and quietly open another bedroom door.  
The room seems darker, probably 'cause the walls are dark. Green or blue, I can't tell.

I slowly and quietly enter the room, and it's quite cold. The window is wide open—but it's still colder than it should be.  
I walk over to the window with no issues. No toys cover the floor of this bedroom, though, it does have a dollhouse and some toys set aside.

I turn around and notice another child sleeping in bed. I find it a little strange that she doesn't seem cold when the room is cold—even to me.

Seems like a more mature bedroom for a child, but that's just my opinion.

Upon leaving the bedroom, the sound of a little girls' voice fills my ears.  
"Why are you in my bedroom?" She asks me.

This child sounds a couple of years older than the other girl.

"So, you can see me too," I say, slowly turning around. The little girl has some resemblance to the other, but a few things are different. Such as age, hair, voice, ect.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" She asks, sitting up more.  
"Not everybody can," I answer.  
"You shouldn't be in here," She says.  
"I was just leaving, actually," I assure her.

To me, she comes across as nervous. Probably because I'm in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

"What's that?" She asks, gesturing to the staff that I hold tightly in my hand.  
"Oh, this?" I ask, holding it up. "I use this to cast icy spells, and to fly."  
"Icy spells?" She asks curiously. "So, you really are Jack Frost."  
"I am. And who might you be?" I ask.  
"Princess Elsa," She answers, still unsure of my presence.

The door opens and a woman—the queen—steps inside.  
"Why are you up, dear?" She asks.  
"No reason," Elsa answers, lying back down.  
"Alright. Well, sleep tight," The queen says before leaving the room.  
"Grownups don't usually believe. Don't take it personally," Elsa says. "Goodnight."

Before I can say anything else, she rolls over and pulls the blankets over her head.  
"Goodnight," I whisper, flying out the window.

* * *

"We found Rapunzel," Merida says, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Good!" I say. "Where was she?"  
"Where were you?" Hiccup asks with a hint of anger.  
"Out looking," I partly lie.  
"You were at the Arendelle castle," Merida says. "Why were you there?"  
"We're not allowed there," Hiccup adds.  
"Why aren't we allowed there?" I ask confused.  
"The princess, you dork!" Hiccup answers.  
"What's wrong with the princess?" I ask confused.  
"Nothing's wrong with her. She's just… dangerous for us," Merida answers.  
"She's just a kid," I say.  
"A kid with great power," Hiccup adds.  
"A ki—wait, what? What power?" I ask.  
"The ice magic," Merida answers.  
"The princess has ice magic?" I ask shocked.  
"The eldest one, yes," Merida answers.  
"But she's not as dangerous as you're all portraying her to be," Rapunzel says, walking over to the group.  
"I'm with Punz on this," I agree.  
"You don't even know the girl," Hiccup scoffs.  
"She's a child!" I say, slightly annoyed with my friends' behavior.  
"Children are just smaller people," Hiccup argues.  
"What? How do you figure that?" I ask.  
"Let's not fight," Merida buds in.  
"Bud out fireball!" Hiccup and I shout in unison.  
"Don't you shout at me!" Merida shouts.

Soon enough, we're all bickering at each other.

"Quiet!" Rapunzel shouts, though none of us listen. "Guys, knock it off!"

Our argument grows into physical fighting, and Rapunzel get's ticked.  
A large branch slams into us 3, knocking us all to the ground.  
"I said, enough!" Rapunzel yells. She takes a deep breath as we all calm down. "Look, I know the princess and I know her situation. She's not as dangerous as you're all saying, and she's not the villain you're portraying her as. Let's knock her out of the picture, and forget about it, okay? It's just causing trouble between us."

I stand up with slight anger. "That _it_ you're talking about, is a _person_," I say.  
"Jack, why do you care so much about this kid?" Hiccup asks confused.  
"I just do," I answer. "I don't know why, I just do."  
"Well, stop caring about her," Hiccup says, turning around and walking off.  
"Guys, are you serious?" I ask dumbfounded.

Merida and Rapunzel also turn around and walk away from me.

* * *

**_7 years later…_**

Soon, I find myself flying back to Arendelle and outside of the Princess's window.  
I tap on the glass and she runs over, quickly opening the window. "You're back!" She says excitedly.  
"Sorry it took 7 years," I say, sitting on the window sill.  
"It doesn't matter how long it took," She says.

I climb in through the window and sit on the floor.  
"You're so much older," I say surprised.  
"That's the funny thing about life," She laughs. "You tend to age over time."  
"So you're how old now?" I ask.  
"15," She answers.  
"You were only 8 last time?" I ask shocked.  
"Mhm," She answers.  
"But, you were so mature! I mean, you're mature now—but for an 8-year-old, wow!" I stumble over my words like a fool. And I keep forgetting her name…

"Elsa?" A little girl asks from the other side of the door.  
Ah, so that's her name.

"Who's that?" I ask.  
"My sister," Elsa answers sadly. She slowly walks over and puts her hands on the door.

"Are you in there?" Anna asks.  
Elsa doesn't answer, and it makes me a little confused.

"Answer her," I say.  
"Who's in there?" the girl asks.  
"Nobody," Elsa answers.

"Anna, come on dear," The Queen calls.  
"Okay," Anna says sadly.

Elsa puts her head on the door and holds back tears.

"I think you should go," She says to me.  
"What? Why?" I ask.  
"Please," I say quietly.

Sort of understanding the situation, I fly out the window and back to Germany.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Rapunzel asks, quickly pulling Jack into a hug.  
"Arendelle," I answer quietly.

She quickly pulls out of the hug and looks me dead in the eye.  
"I thought we agreed not to go there," She says firmly.  
"No, you all agreed. I never agreed to anything," I respond.  
"Well, is there anything going on there?" Merida asks, entering the room.  
"Not much," I answer. "Just a depressed and scared Princess with magical ice abilities."  
"Depressed and scared?" Both girls ask in unison.  
"Quite a bit. Guys, I know you don't want to hear this, but do you think… maybe—well, can we keep an eye on her?" I ask.  
"Yes," They answer quickly.  
"Really?" I ask shocked.  
"If it's bothering you that much, then yes. We'll keep an eye on her," Rapunzel answers.


End file.
